


Alexandra Leaving

by Amerland115



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: You got a message from Daito_





	1. 起

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己感觉是原著和电影揉一揉的产物
> 
> 看到
> 
>    **“原著”**
> 
> 你们就该知道会有啥了吧
> 
> 懒得排版也没怎么去考据更没有beta，快乐产物
> 
> 是无差。因为G级。
> 
> 题目是一首歌。是这首歌带来的这个脑洞，真的很推荐大家听听。

> _Suddenly the night has grown colder_

 

 

 

 

#1

 

_“有人进来了。我觉得有人进……”_

 

#2

 

  日藉赴美留学生因为反抗被IOI杀害的消息是天平上众多的砝码之一，有它或是没它，正义女神的天平都已然倾斜了。 _“为实现正义，哪怕天崩地裂。”①_ 剑已举起，将斩下罪孽深重者的头颅。

  周没有去参加葬礼。艾奇——他们还是更习惯于叫她艾奇——也没去，似乎和自己的模型们待在一起能给她更大的安慰。而周则是因为他讨厌穿那一身只有黑白的衣服。大东穿倒是挺帅的。周感觉会是这样的。鉴于当时他专注的是艾奇在界面上操作的手指，而不是和帕西瓦尔一起捏了个新皮的大东。

  新皮而已，他想。新皮的原型他也见过很多次了。但要是再给他一次机会他一定会多看几眼的，说不定还要趁对方不注意偷怕几张存档。

  看到一个家里蹲穿成这么正式的机会可不多。起码以后都不会再有了。

 

#3

 

  周不想登入绿洲。找不到大东的绿洲对他的吸引力都小了。可现实也没有强到哪里去，即使他没去那个葬礼，把自己一个人关在房间里，也不能阻止消息钻入耳蜗。似乎就连空气机带起的气流都在嘶喊那个客观事实。

  大东。也就是那个往往笑得很克制的藤原敏郎。已经永久性地被这个世界清号了。

 

  他们得想办法弄到全部的尸体再把它粉化，只能试着把一片片血肉从漆黑的地面上铲起来。像是揭去打翻到客人身上的番茄炒蛋。

  他们没办法一下子揭的很干净，剩下油渍只能等下雨。一边期待沾满了空气中漂浮的粉尘的雨水能做强效清洁剂，一边把揭下来的东西扔进垃圾桶。再连着桶一起打包，邮寄回原产地日本。

  日本和这里能有什么区别？那个东方小岛甚至比叠楼区还要拥挤。周甚至怀疑那里连个埋他的地方都没有。

 

  周控制不住自己胡思乱想。都怪这年仅十一岁的脑回路。再这样下去他会睡不着的。

  他进入绿洲。

 

#4

 

  绿洲简直比他的房间还空旷。

 

  大多数玩家似乎还没有从“被强制清号”和“IOI被击垮”的双重冲击中回过神来，以往人满为患的登陆区现在冷清的可怜。修迅速建号，上线，跳过新手指导，召来菜单。他正盘算着怎么样回血会快一点，一条新消息提醒就弹了出来。

 

   **You got a message from Daito_**

 

  他定住了。

  震惊远比定身咒管用，就算现在有个新手想拿一把低级匕首近身把他变成一堆金币都有可能成功。蛇皮走位魔鬼输出的忍者，现在简直连跟手指都动不了。

 

  他再看一次。

 

 …from **Daito** _

 

#5

 

  活见鬼了。他狂喜地想。我见鬼了。

 

#6

 

  好吧。好吧。修强行摁住自己狂乱的心跳，强迫自己根据唯物科学客观分析这个情况。没准只是大东生……之前发给他的消息结果系统延迟到今天，或者是定时发送什么的，就像上世纪里自称“时光胶囊”的那种东西。他几乎可以肯定大东给他自己写 _ **过**_ ——或者写 _ **了**_ 好几封，毕竟武士真的很上世纪。

  但，该死，他的双手因为过于颤抖而拒绝露面，他只能采取声控。可他的声音逗抖得比手还厉害，它甚至拽着舌头不肯从嘴里出来。结巴了大概一个世纪之后，修终于说出了那两个单词：Open it.

 

  “现在有空吗？”大东问。

 

#7

 

  不管怎么说，这绝对是修所读过和所将要读的所有时光信中最烂的一封。

 

#8

 

  “现在有空吗”代表的意思往往是固定的，一般收信的一方只需要定位、传送到死亡星球入口的对方身边，然后他们就可以进去一起大杀特杀了。即使理智在高叫着反对，控诉着这件事有多么不合理，修还是点了确认传送。传送过程中他的理智又质问他万一是哪个五强的小粉丝扮作大东来驴他的呢？他立刻反驳说：除了大东和系统，现在谁打字还带标点符号。

  再说了，就算对方是个全副武装的骗子而自己现在基本上是裸奔，他还是有把握能帮对方戒掉网瘾——打到他不敢再上绿洲为止。

 

  他可是绿洲最强十一岁。这点运动有益身心健康。

 

#9

 

  他看见死亡星球了。

 

#10

 

  他到了。

 

#11

 

  他找到发信人了。

 

#12

 

  原力在上。

 

#13

 

  打坐待机的红色武士被黄色忍者的一个虎扑扑进战场，差点碎成金币。

 

#14

 

  “怎、怎么了？”大东一边关心一边用长刀削掉了一只兽人的脑袋，金币撒了他俩一身。不过比兽人更可怕的是紧紧抱着他的小忍者。一个整天叫着“我是成熟的忍者”拒绝你的所有身体接触的嘴坏小孩，突然之间跟抱着泰迪熊的软萌小萝莉似的抱着你不撒手，你说你怕不怕。

  大东一个自诩能开高达的电竞宅男，是害怕的。他怕的甚至忘了绿洲对玩家真人的完美掩护而去摸忍者的额头，“发烧了？”

  忍者语无伦次，“你你你你你没死？”

  武士被他这句话问得一愣。就这么一愣的功夫，趴在他身上的忍者就被 _座狼女王②_ 一爪子削成了金币。

 

#15

 

  不得不说，这点金币真的少得可怜。

  武士收拾收拾，准备去登入口等人。

 

#16

 

  修火速回归。

  他的确很心急，估计拉着初始模型就出来了，假发没带，连布都没披。绿洲的确是给予每个玩家最大的自由。

  但，大东，忍了又忍，还是指出，“你起码得穿条短裤。”

 

#17

 

  修没空去穿裤子，他一把掰过武士的脸，“你还活着？”

  武士笑了，“还帮你捡了金币呢。”

  “不是，不是在这里，不只在绿洲，你……”修从来没觉得英语有这么难说，但那些不连贯的单词几乎是不受控制地从他的嘴里跑出来。“我明明看见你，你变成了一堆金币……敏郎，敏郎也……”

  他控制不住，他控制不住地想向大东诉说所有的事情。说这整个过程有多刺激，他有多厉害，他又多手足无措。

  可大东微微皱着眉头，歪着头听的很认真，却看起来比他更困惑。

  大东不明白。

  为什么？修简直要被这错综复杂的线索搞蒙了。今天韦德和萨曼莎参加的难道不是藤原敏郎的葬礼吗？是假消息？还是个高明的骗子？……他的脑袋都快要爆炸了，只能求助于人。

  “你…是大东吗？”

  武士的眉头皱的更紧了，仿佛这个问题比证明相对论的谬误还令人困扰。他最后只能无奈地、带着些歉意地承认，“我真的不知道了，修。”

  “你要把我搞糊涂了。”

他在皱着眉头微笑，他一定是在这样笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 文艺复兴时期时常在正义女神像背后凿刻这句古罗马的法谚；  
> ② 出自托老。半兽人驯养座狼。在《霍比特人》中，座狼女王是亵渎者阿佐格的坐骑。


	2. 承

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那还等什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没想到真的会有人喜欢，我太高兴了。
> 
> 这篇要用到的天文知识比我想的要多八百倍（x）我个人其实连火星是太阳系第几位都不太记得请orzzz  
> 所以欢迎大家捉虫:)

> It's not a trick, your senses all deceiving,

 

 

 

 

#1

 

  这件事完全没有道理。周分析。就算韦德有心复活当天在死亡星球被清号的所有玩家，大东的账号也不会再被登陆了。他不愿说出那个字眼儿，不愿面对这种事实，但是客观存在是不会因为他而改变的。他已经足够成熟能明白这点了。

  但周又想。谁管他呢。是系统的BUG也好是什么其它把戏也好，就当做是绿洲给自己的一点点补偿和安慰吧。他总是会忽略自己才十一岁，可以放肆，可以上当，可以不管不顾。

 

#2

 

  再说，他真的很想见见他。

 

#3

 

  这次回绿洲遇到“大东”后，修去死亡星球的次数都少了。以前这热衷于做战场扫荡机的高挑忍者似乎一下子对种田有了兴趣，渐渐成了一个整天旅游、钓鱼、采集的生活玩家。大东大概是习惯了迁就他的习惯，也没有要强行拉着他去爆装备。修跑到尼亚加拉大瀑布边上钓鱼的时候，他就在修的边上打坐。水汽氤氲，很快濡湿了修的衣服和头发。水汽又化成小溪顺着武士的背甲流到刀尖，在地上积起一滩滩小水洼。

  十一岁的孩子往往坐不住。他们热衷于疾走、跳远、腾转，在绿洲里突破现实世界那些无聊的物理限制。但修现在能在同一个地方撑着下巴待好久。他不确定当敏郎坐禅的时候是不是也是这样。在水流的轰鸣声中他竟然感到了难以想象的平静，似乎所有纷思杂绪都被凶猛的水流冲下了悬崖。

 

  也许是因为这里有大东。他想还有彩虹在瀑布间跨越，灵活的像阿尔忒弥斯在舞池里甩开的裙摆。

 

#4

 

  “我一直想去日本看看。”修说。

  武士很快接上，提醒他：“但现在在日本可看不到正儿八经的忍者了。”

  修撇了撇嘴，“但你们那儿总归还是有些东西的吧？”

  大东略微低下头，想了一会儿，然后说，“在关西还留着一些古建，但樱花不开很久了。嗯……但夜晚的东京还是一样，富士山的日落也没怎么变。”

  “温泉呢？”

  武士嘴角两边的滑片向上移动了一点，“早不能泡了。”

  “那……”修转了转蛇一样的眼珠子，“歌舞伎町——”

  “你从哪儿听来的。”

 

  忍者又撇了撇嘴。

 

#5

 

  聊这种闲谈的时候他们正在猎户座的箭尖散步。

 

  不知道是因为哈利迪喜欢，还是只是所有曲速穿越都需要一片浩瀚星空作为背景，绿洲也拥有普通人所能游历的最大范围的星际探索。只要你愿意花时间在这片失去重力的空间游荡，你可以欣赏到蓝色星球的脉动、超新星的诞生、黑洞的漩涡……当然后两种要小心，不注意距离可能会被清号。

  修其实很想去看看这些只见过字面描述的壮观景象，大东肯定看出来了。——他还觉得自己藏得挺好的呢？结果大东几乎是在他第一次朝左前方仰头的时候就发现了。

  “现实里去日本可能不太方便了。”他说，“但你想去 _M87星系 ③_看看吗？”

 

#6

 

  他想。

  大东绝对是偷看自己的阅读记录了，他想。这个人就是仗着自己的信任为所欲为。

  但是。天爷。他真的想。可他冒不起这个险。 ** _他_** 可能会被清号的。

 

#7

 

  大东看着修纠结倒跺脚，补充道，“我可以开高达去。”

  修停下来看着他。

  “我搞到了两小时的变身手套。”他眨眨眼。

 

#8

 

  那还等什么。

 

#9

 

  很明显大东不愿意把驾驶权让给修——这事关宅男的尊严。但他同意修可以趴在高达的头顶 ~~，完全无视了高达的尊严~~ 。

  他们从 _我的世界_ 旁边的星域离开，绕过 _飓风冲浪_ 和 _一夜风流_ （在这儿大东还试图捂住修的眼睛）。他们飞向银河系的边界，又与仙女座星云擦肩。他们的确是在一直前进，修还认出了 _奥德朗星球 ④_的碎片；但直到修都快被各式各样的星体给催眠了，他们还没到预定的M87星系。

 

#10

 

  “………你是不是迷路了。”

 

#11

 

  其实修也无所谓的。他们偶尔也可以虚度一下光阴。再说了，跟大东在一起，别说是在星际间瞎晃，就算是在催他上床睡觉他也没觉得怎么样。好吧，催他上床睡觉是挺烦的，这简直就是在提醒他“你才十一岁”。他讨厌这样。

  大东每晚的十点准时开始催他下线。有时他不厌其烦、只能从命；但有时他也倔强，他就不下。他喜欢看着大东轻轻地叹气，然后也只能继续陪他。

 

#5

 

  他其实总想说“有种你来摘我VR眼镜啊。”就是那种贱贱的语气，还要扬起下巴炫耀少年人的洋洋得意。就好像这样说了，五分钟后会有人走过来摘下他的眼镜，没准手里还端着一杯温牛奶。

  他好几次都快脱口而出了。可他到底没说。一次也没说过。

 

  他如鲠在喉。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ③ 据目前观测M87星系的核心是个超大的黑洞，但目前数据仍不详尽。  
> ④ 出自《星球大战4：新希望》。是莱亚公主的家乡，在电影的前半段即被死星炸毁。


	3. 转

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们干脆进绿洲看看他每天都在干什么不就好了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 场面渐渐失控

 

> Do not say the moment was imagined;
> 
> Do not stoop to strategies like this.

 

#1

 

  萨曼莎在揉着手指叹气。

 

  她很担心周的状况。大东——敏郎，受害的录像刚被找到的时候她是担心周能不能接受的了，结果周比他们想象的状态都要好些，他们甚至都没看见周掉眼泪。

  其实萨曼莎对这种状况更加担心。但韦德建议她要适当给周留点自己的空间（“想他这样的孩子肯定不喜欢有人看见他流眼泪”），海伦则更直接了，“你该让他自己来，阿蒂。”

  “伤口不是被治好的，它们都是自己痊愈的。”如果不她没有在死死盯着手里的模型的同时把X翼的翅膀拼给了Tie机⑤，萨曼莎会以为她只是在逃避责任。这个一直很快乐，像迪厅里转动的光球一样的女子最终扔下了被她搞得一团糟的模型。“我得…过一会儿…我得去搞杯喝的……”她嘟囔着，抬头的时候倒退一大步，似乎被其实一直站在那里的萨曼莎吓了一大跳。“噢！你还在。”

  萨曼莎拘谨地梳了梳左边的刘海，而海伦也挠了挠头来缓解尴尬。“好吧，萨姆，”萨曼莎没有纠正她。“我得承认，我也有点。不过你和Z不用担心我——哦也别太担心阿修了。他能感觉到的。”

  萨曼莎点头。

  “我就说玩妖号⑥还是有点用处的吧。”海伦又说。她应该是想说个笑话。

  萨曼莎不记得自己笑了没，但她确实明白海伦想说什么了。

 

#2

 

  她张开双臂。就像在《闪灵》舞厅里对基拉做的那样，不过她这次不是要邀舞。

  海伦看着她。萨曼莎肯定艾奇也知道自己在干嘛。

  她用更大的努力挤出一个笑容。她自己也许不知道，她真的非常美丽，左眼上的那块胎记丝毫不损她的光彩。当她笑着——即使是很艰难地笑——问：“我能抱抱你吗？”的时候，上帝啊，谁能说拒绝。

  哦，周能。这个孩子有他不一样的尊严。

  但海伦没有。所以她走过去，狠狠地拥抱了萨曼莎。

 

#3

 

  用力的拥抱真的是良药，她哪天一定要强迫周来试一试。

 

#4

 

  她听出了海伦和韦德的建议，她承认有一段时间周的状况是好转了。他甚至追着韦德询问绿洲的新情况，萨曼莎很欣慰地想他这是要重新开始了。

  但她很快发现她错了。周转头就钻进了绿洲，在经历了那场大战之后他甚至比之前还要沉迷。萨曼莎有时候不得不强行把他的VR摘下来叫他吃饭睡觉。但更另萨曼莎担心的是被摘下VR后周的反应：他先是一瞬的失落，接着变得焦躁易怒，或者大吵大叫，或者干脆施以冷暴力。可与此同时，萨曼莎也能感觉到他似乎是要哭了。

  韦德觉得是对现实的逃避机制，就像人们一直在绿洲里做的那样。他的狩猎女神则敏锐地感觉事情没那么简单，可也无法理出头绪。

 

  终于海伦决定阻止萨曼莎继续折磨她的指甲：“你们干脆进绿洲看看他每天都在干什么不就好了？”

 

#5

 

  “……对哦。”

 

#6

 

  啊。笨蛋情侣。

 

#7

 

  他们潜进了绿洲，换上三张大众脸和摇骰摇出的ID.但他们不敢贸然去加修的好友，只能分头去寻找小忍者的下落。

  经过两周的系统恢复，绿洲又是人海茫茫。好在专注于杀敌制胜的忍者平时去的地方也不多。艾奇和Z氪了一把脉冲就去了死亡星球，他们坚持这个地方的可能性占了99%.阿尔忒弥斯不可置否，但她还是得去其他地方看看。

  她先去哈利迪记忆图书馆问了馆长——莫罗先生还是很喜欢他这个角色，馆长告诉她就来过几个赛博忍者，换皮特别换的勤肯定不是修。接着她又去了NBA2K和实况足球⑦找到查了访客记录，一无所获。但在近现实时一小时后，她到了企业号上，一位穿着黄制服的玩家告诉了她一个信息：刚刚有一个高达朝奥德朗星球飞过去了，头顶似乎有个忍者。

 

  “我的朋友都疯了。”黄制服大笑着说。

 

#8

 

  阿尔忒弥斯想了想，还是没把这个（她自己觉得还挺可爱的）画面描述给另外两个人听。尤其是艾奇。

 

#9

 

  艾奇决定留在死亡星球上继续看看，而帕西瓦尔则去和自己的狩猎女神汇合。阿尔忒弥斯没等他说什么，直接输入奥德朗的坐标就点了传送。

  “呃。”

  圣杯骑士觉得有必要给女友办个星战之夜。起码得让她记住千年隼直接光速前进到奥德朗坐标之后遇到了什么。

  他觉得他们要被行星碎片砸成金币了。还没人来收的那种。

 

#10

 

  他们没有。

  耶。

 

#11

 

  “我绝对不会跟你击掌的你死了这条心吧。”

 

#12

 

  两个人类体型藏在陨石带里简直再容易不过了。阿尔忒弥斯知道这个行为非常守株待兔，但他们地抓住每个机会。好在今天幸运站在他们这边，他们几乎是在五分钟后就看到了那个顶着忍者的高达。

 

#13

  帕西瓦尔欲言又被女友止。

 

#14

 

  好吧。现在他们找到了修。阿尔忒弥斯调出摄像机放大，聚焦到修的脸上。修看起来轻松愉快又昏昏欲睡。他看起来真的很放松，阿尔忒弥斯紧绷的脸都被他难得软趴趴的样子带出了微笑。

  “他看起来……挺好。”帕西瓦尔轻轻地在她耳边说。这一刻阿尔忒弥斯觉得自己和他像一对看着熟睡孩子的父母，大大的眼睛里难免升起柔情。

  “真好。”她附和道。

  在这样的温情脉脉中，他们悄悄跟着高达回了就近的星球。这个星球看上去简直像天线宝宝的。高达稳稳落地，忍者跳到地上，然后高达的驾驶舱开了，一个红色武士的侧影进入了镜头。

 

#15

 

  他们几乎是被吓清醒的。帕西瓦尔及时捂住了女孩要大喊出来的嘴，并点击了录像。他们甚至不能相信这个长得像8-ball的摄像机了，可VR肉眼看到的也是一样的景象。武士也落到草坪上。他的动作没有忍者的轻盈但也足够妥帖，更要命的是那个说不清是中二还是死板的起身动作真是眼熟的不得了。

  修背对着他们伸着懒腰，而红色武士的脸清晰地露了出来。

 

#16

 

   **…no.**

 

#17

 

  武士注意到他们了。

 

#18

 

  修也转过身。他似乎没有立刻意识到他面对的是谁。但武士——标注ID大东的武士，朝他们点了点头。

 

#19

 

  **NO.**

 

#20

 

  阿尔忒弥斯赶在自己控住不住尖叫之前粗暴的扯下了VR眼镜。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑤ 出自《星球大战》系列。分别是义军和帝国的个体战机标配，两者其实差别很大。  
> ⑥ 这里其实是指五强中只有海伦的角色不是自己的真是性别，正好在原著中IOI唯一没查到真实身份的也是艾奇。  
> ⑦ 分别是两位演员在访谈中提及的最喜欢的游戏。
> 
> 对不起我真的很喜欢星球大战


	4. 合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彤彤夕日虽无情，凉爽又秋风。

 

> Say goodbye to Alexandra leaving.
> 
> Then say goodbye to Alexandra lost

 

 

#1

  周冲出门去。

 

  他能听见萨曼莎在后面急的团团转，韦德在一旁试图安抚她。至于海伦？艾奇当时并没有亲眼看到武士，在经过看到帕西瓦尔带回的录像的最初的震惊之后，她也一头埋进了自己的工作室。

  这是bug，是陷阱，是欺骗，是索伦召唤来的戒灵⑧……虽然绿洲是哈利迪和莫罗联手造的一场梦，出现在其中的红色武士却不能是奇迹或魔法。这是他现在最不愿意听到的话。他随便找到一家网吧，冲进去，然后抓过印着上一位客人指印的VR眼镜。才刚登陆，眼镜左边的小红灯闪烁，是大东一天前发来的消息。

  [两天没上线，是那边发生什么好事了吗（笑）]

  他咬咬下嘴唇，深吸一口气。

  “搜索玩家：大东。”

 

#2

  武士正在坐禅。

  他坐在海边的高崖上，似乎是波妞亲吻宗介的地方；左手边却又是汤婆婆的浴场，海面像一片纱巾覆在纤细的铁道上⑨。海上的风凉爽，带着腥味，和旁边浴场里冒出的热气相混合，时热时凉。修一路从车站里冲上来，此时却挪不动步子。红色的赛博武士盘腿坐在宫崎骏构建的美丽童话里，几乎要融入到这片景色中去。忍者在他身后五步远的地方站着，担心着他会是否也是这童话的一部分。

  童话是会结束的。即使是像“从此幸福快乐的生活在了一起”这样的HappyEnding,说到底也是结束。像千寻走出车站的门，再回头就找不到白龙站在山丘上的身影。

  大东干嘛要来这种地方呢。

 

#3

  好像过了很久，悬崖下的市场依次亮起了灯。武士做了收手式、站起来，面对他微微鞠躬说“久等了”的时候，他才突然意识到自己似乎是就这样盯着对方的背影过了半个下午。这也太吓人了，他甚至不记得中间发生了什么，简直像是这段时间突然就被抽走了一样。

  “抱歉，今天用的时间多了点。”大东所用的略带沙哑的男中音和中年大叔的脸都让道歉变得很正式，但接着，面部滑片摩擦，武士露出了一个克制的笑容，“我还以为你会去找龙猫的。”

  “才不会。”修下意识的回嘴。“忍者从不拥抱。”龙猫的拥抱也不行。

  把气氛勉强维持在平时的状态下对现在的他而言不太容易了，萨曼莎和韦德的话总是不停地在他脑子里盘旋，逼迫他一遍遍审视眼前所见。与他相反，大东看起来很放松，似乎还为修的定力的提高而感到一种哥哥的欣慰。他耸耸肩，转而提议道：“下去看看吗？”

  “下面的东西既不能吃也不能碰的，有什么好看的。”

  大东轻笑一下。估计是中年大叔的声音不太适合这种情景，系统直接给消音了。但武士金属的面部还是完整地给出了表情。——谁的表情？现在在三船敏郎面孔背后⑩轻笑的是谁？周不可控制地诘问。可又有一个声音说有什么关系呢？这个笑是大东的，不就够了吗？

  “底下其实是私人开的商铺，和夜市差不多的。”大东拍拍他的肩膀，“放心，有我在，肯定不会让你变成猪的。”

 

#4

 

  于是修用了三大打飞镖加一把鱼肠剑，教大东任何时候都要谨言慎行。

 

#5

 

  友好切磋之后他们走进了夜市。这里像电影里一样热闹，只不过那些诡异的黑影全都变成了绿洲的玩家，柜台上也多了很多披萨热狗之类的美式垃圾食品。没错过高达和初号机的修自然对大洋彼岸的岛国有些幻想，但大东摇摇头。在物资极度匮乏的现在，普通百姓维持温饱就算可以，铺开庞大的夜市或者祭典自然是痴人说梦了。只有在绿洲，还能窥见数十年前的繁华。这是仅限绿洲的奇迹。

  修看向身边的大东。武士全身都被热闹的气氛打上暖光，右腰侧的铠甲上还有新添的划痕。他低着头盯着店家放在柜台上的菜单，似乎是在豚骨拉面和辛拉面之间做着抉择。他微微皱起的眉头和他所有琐碎的细节聚在一起，真实地叫人抽鼻子。

 

#6

 

  “我想见你。”

  在修来得及后悔之前，他已经脱口而出。

  我想见你。

 

#7

 

  他本不该如此莽撞。但出乎他意料的是，这次大东没有生气，没有呵斥他的意思，也没有立刻就下线。他定定地看着修好一会儿，然后说，“好吧。”

  “你……什么？”

  “好吧。”大东重复。“既然你还是要这样要求的话。”

  “什，什么？”

  修惊呆了。他不知道该做什么，不知道该有什么反应，不知道推断些什么，不知道有什么能够解释。他呆呆地看着大东，连个完整的词都吐不出来。恐怕这个表情实在是太傻了，他看见大东又笑了一下。

  “但你得先跟我来。”

 

#8

 

  他们到了黑泽号。

  一路到这里，修的脑子终于重新开始转动了。“来这儿干什么？”他问。

  “你想见我。”大东简短地回答道。然后他不多解释，上前一步，打开了黑泽号上的投影装置。他们曾用这台虚拟世界里的投影装置看了好多遍《七武士》，还有更多遍的《黄飞鸿》和《EVA》。虽然现今全息电影称道，但他们一直认为这些说得上老古董的平面电影也有不一样的魅力。但这次，投影打开了，没有任何电影的标识。

  出现了一个铁皮房间。

  房间里有一卷铺盖，一盏灯，再就是吊式绿洲活动装置，除此之外什么都没有。

  镜头最开始晃动了好几下，然后就没了反应。修等了好几秒，忍不住向大东偷去疑惑的目光。大东比他站的略微靠前了，他根本看不见大东的脸。

  “……大东？”

  武士没有回应。在修继续追问前，镜头又晃动了一下。随着几声嘟囔和摩擦声，一个看起来20上下的亚洲面孔出现在了画面偏左的位置。

  [呃，嗯……修。]

  他说。

  他的声音很年轻，很温和，和大东的男中音完全不一样。修是第一次听到他的声音，但他感觉他应该已经认识这个声音好久了，他几乎可以立刻叫出那三个发音——

  [我是敏郎。]

 

#9

 

  修盯着投影。画面中的青年搓着自己的小指，身体挺的僵直，似乎是在强撑着不要逃到画框外。

  [很抱歉以这种方式和你见面，我就是大东。之前拒绝你的时候我实在是太粗鲁了，向你道歉，我整整一星期不知道该如何跟你开口说话……你是独一无二的，修，我可能只是，我可能只是……]敏郎的声音渐渐低下去，最后只剩下嘴唇在动。但他马上从这种状态中回神，有些激动——甚至摇起了手地补充道：

  [当然，我也不是想就这样用一个录像把你打发了。我只是觉得，既然你第二次提出来了，我想的话，不能再马虎。要是——对了，这是我拜托市场上的建模师造的障眼法，就是现在站旁边的那个“大东”，录像结束后他自己会消失的。至于我…你看录像的时候我应该已经下线了，呃，总之——]敏郎深吸一口气，闭上眼睛跟背书似的快速念完下面一段：[要是你看了这段录像之后还想见面的话就给我留言吧如果觉得很失望的话就当从没发生过这样的事我过几天自己就会上线的。]

  一口气不喘地背完这段话，敏郎睁开眼睛，比划了一下，[就……]

  他又截断了自己，带着窘迫地笑了一下，然后如蒙大赦般但跳出了画外，接着一片模糊的肤色遮盖的大片画面，他似乎是要关掉录像，却又迟疑了。一秒后，他的声音从修的头顶后方传来，在黑泽号里平静地响起来。

 

#10

 

  [谢谢，修。]他听起来像是嘴角有上扬的弧度，眼睑下垂，眼神柔软。

  [谢谢你和我一起待在绿洲里。]

 

#11

 

  “……骗子。”

  “大东”听到声音，转过头来看向忍者。忍者的拳头捏的噼啪作响，两眼像摘了红石英镜片的镭射眼。修盯着他，咬牙切齿。“大东”能看出来他的小腿肌肉紧绷，随时准备扑上来给自己两刀。

  “骗子！”

  “不是我。”“大东”说，“我没有骗你。”

  “你还敢说你没有骗我！！你明明就是个模型，凭什么骗我说你是藤原敏郎！”

  “我没说过。”

  “你说什么？”

  “我从没说过我是藤原敏郎。事实上，我连‘我是大东’都没说过。”武士漆黑的眼睛看着修，像一盆冷水浇在了修的头顶。

 

  “骗你的不是我，修。”

 

#12

 

  怎么会没察觉呢？每晚十点比报时还准地催他睡觉，打坐的时间长达四小时，战斗操作明显僵化……可他怎么能承认？他怎么能承认他追寻的不过是幻影，他怎么能放弃追逐幻影的机会，又怎么能割舍得下呢？

  欺骗他的一直是他自己。绿洲不是愿望机，他明明知道的。

 

#13

 

  “大东”打不过他。即使他在盛怒中的攻击没有章法又漏洞百出，还是很快把“大东”摁倒在了地上。

  “修。”武士叫他的名字，语气里透着无奈。——一道程序为什么会有语气？

  “为什么不早告诉我？！”他吼道，好几个音都吼错了。可他控制不住。要是这是在现实，他的眼泪肯定已经啪嗒啪嗒打在了红色的盔甲上。

  武士没有回答。“我要走了，修。”他说。

  “走？你上哪儿去？”

  “录像放完了，我要消失了。”武士耐心地说，“你小心一下坐到地上摔着了。”

  “可，可——可你还没跟我解释清楚！”修喊道。

  “修。”

  “你怎么能，怎么能就这样——”

  “ **修。** ”武士加重了语气。“比你早出生十年的人本来就会比你先走，我们不可能陪你一辈子。你知道的。”

  “我…我知道……但你也不应该这么早就——”恨过怒过，他似乎是终于意识到大东要消失了。从此再也不会有人能够在他跳跃闪身后从容地送上一记补刀，再也不会有人骄傲地炫耀他的名字，像武士展示宝刀。他的半身已经从消逝，从今以后他曾幻想过的、和大东一起的生活都失去了可能，他陷入孤独，并将一直孤独下去，直到死亡带领他与他重逢。

  可他也知道，大东已经带给他了最好的朋友，最值得期待的未来。他会有值得的朋友并将结交一生，哪怕死亡也不能将他们分开。

 

  “我很抱歉我没有见到你，”大东说，“我没有珍惜机会。但重要的是——最好的是—— **你会。** 你会有精彩的人生，你会活到两鬓斑白……你会平平安安，长命百岁。”

  他听起来像敏郎。修几乎能感受到青年的手指拂开他变长了的刘海，用指腹把他的眼泪擦掉。他知道敏郎的手指会干燥而温暖——就算他的手本来寒冷甚至潮湿，在他伸手之前也一定会把手捂热。他会揉自己的头发，即使自己多少次申明自己不是个孩子了……他曾是一切，会是一切，也就是一切。

 

#14

 

  这是仅限绿洲的奇迹。

 

#15

 

  “彤彤夕日虽无情，凉爽又秋风。”⑪

 

 

 

_END._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑧ 出自《魔戒》。九戒灵曾是伟大的人类却被戒指腐蚀，死后成为索伦的走狗。  
> ⑨ 分别出自《悬崖上的金鱼公主》和《千与千寻》。私设绿洲里有个宫崎骏星球吧（x  
> ⑩ 电影大东捏的是著名演员三船敏郎的脸。  
> ⑪ 出自松尾芭蕉的《小松》

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实从Chp1之后就像弃了，但好歹是对得起自己，写完了。  
> 很可能辜负了夸过我的大家，sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> 其实这篇的出发点就因为当时我没有读完原著而有点不对orz.  
> 原著和电影的对刀组真的是两种故事。但就Toshiro一人来说的话，一言以蔽之就是长刀的BE几乎是注定的。如果原著是个GalGame,选项卡里90%的选项都会指向坠楼结局。  
> 就拿最直接选项：【出不出门】举例：  
> 如果大东看到阿蒂的求助短信后有起码五个理由搭上艾奇的拖车，那长刀就有五百个理由不这么做。所以各种方面来看，这就是个性格决定命运的证明问题。
> 
>  
> 
> 另外我是真的觉得原著最帅的片段就是短刀弟弟要单挑反派的钢铁哥斯拉时说的话： _你们先走， **我跟这狗娘养的有笔账要算。**_
> 
> 太jb爽了，我摔书鼓掌。


End file.
